Books
Books are items that can be obtained throughout the game and can be stored on the shelf inside the player's room when your inventory gets full. They can restore your Mental Gauge to maximum and increase its capacity by reading on the desk of the player's room. Reading books consumes time, and therefore reading books while Tired will risk getting other status conditions when you finish reading. The Gunman All of these books can be obtained in the Gregory Horror Shop for (☆☆), for a total of 10 ☆. *The Gunman #1 *The Gunman #2 *The Gunman #3 *The Gunman #4 *The Gunman #5 Judgement Day *Judgment Day #1 - Gregory Horror Shop (☆☆) *Judgment Day #2 - Gregory Horror Shop (☆☆) *Judgment Day #3 - Lobby at 12:30am *Judgment Day #4 - Library at 2:30am *Judgment Day #5 - Special Book Spin the Wheel Play Roulette Boy's game to win this book as a mystery prize. *Spin the Wheel #1 *Spin the Wheel #2 *Spin the Wheel #3 *Spin the Wheel #4 Me & My Dolly *Me & My Dolly #1 - Gregory Horror Shop (☆☆) *Me & My Dolly #2 - Courtyard *Me & My Dolly #3 - Room 205 *Me & My Dolly #4 - Gregory Horror Shop (☆☆) Warped Time *Warped Time #1 - Room 103 *Warped Time #2 - Room 206 *Warped Time #3 - Room 202 - on the bed Brother's Lasso *Brother's Lasso #1 - Room 203 *Brother's Lasso #2 - Room 203 *Brother's Lasso #3 - Special Book I Hate Smoke *I Hate Smoke #1 - Dining Room (hidden in the painting on west side of the room) *I Hate Smoke #2 - Room 201 Sick but Happy All of these books can be obtained in the Gregory Horror Shop for (☆☆☆). *Sick but Happy #1 - Gregory Horror Shop *Sick but Happy #2 - Gregory Horror Shop Syringe Monthly *Syringe Monthly #1 - Nurse's Office *Syringe Monthly #2 - Library *Syringe Monthly #3 - Lounge Fish Life All of these books can be obtained by shooting TV Fish with the remote and searching his body. *Fish Life #1 *Fish Life #2 *Fish Life #3 Tough Choice *Tough Choice #1 - Basement Level 3 *Tough Choice #2 - Changing Room Blood Horoscope *Blood Horoscope #1 - Special Book *Blood Horoscope #2 - Special Book Prison of Hope *Prison of Hope #1 - give assorted foods to Neko Zombie between 8AM-10PM *Prison of Hope #2 - give assorted foods to Neko Zombie between 11PM-2PM Gregory Exposed *Gregory Exposed #1 - Library *Gregory Exposed #2 - Library *Gregory Exposed #3 - Manager's Office Back in Time *Back in Time #1 - Library *Back in Time #2 - Bar *Back in Time #3 - Storeroom - knock on the clock Angel Photos *Angel Photos #1 - Gregory Horror Shop (☆☆☆☆☆) *Angel Photos #2 - Special Book Guide to Poison *Guide to Poison #1 - Library *Guide to Poison #2 - Special Book Special Books Some books only appear in the game for a limited time after a special event has occured. Note that after an event has happened, there is a time frame of 1 in-game hour to go get the special book. There are only six special books in all: * Judgment Day #5 - After the special action [[Special Action|[Intensive Training]]] at 12PM-4PM on Night 4, the book can be found in the Judgment Factory. * Brother's Lasso #3 - 'After the special action [[Special Action#Cactus Gunman|[''Tendin' the Roses]]] at 8AM-11AM on Night 2 and above, the book can be found in the 'Courtyard's rose bed. * '''Blood Horoscope #1 - '''After the special action [[Special Action#Catherine|[''Packing a Lunch]]] at 4AM-6AM on Night 2 and above, the book can be found in the Kitchen. * 'Blood Horoscope #2 - '''After the special action [[Special Action#Catherine|[''Date at the Bar]]] at 10PM-12AM on Night 3 and above, the book can be found in the Bar. * 'Angel Photos #2 - '''After the special action [[Special Action#Neko Zombie|[''Angel Dog Transforms]]] at 8AM-11AM on Night 4, the book can be found in Neko Zombie's room. * 'Guide to Poison #2- '''After the special action [[Special Action#Hell's Chef|[''Making a Recipe]]] at 7AM-9AM on Night 3 and above, the book can be found in the Library. Category:Items